


Rose Tattoo

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finding, Home, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: Sirius comes home
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 4





	Rose Tattoo

_ The pictures tell the story this life had many shades I’d wake up every morning and before I’d start each day  _

He knocked on the door 

_ I’d take a drag from last night’s cigarette that smoldered in its tray down a little something then be on my way _

It was opened and Sirius smiled widely

_ I traveled far and wide I laid this head in many ports I was guided by a compass I saw beauty to the north _

‘I’ve looked everywhere for you’

_ I drew the tales of many lives and wore the faces of my own I had these memories all around me so I wouldn’t be alone _

‘Always thinking of your smile your laugh’

_ Some may be from showing up others are from growing up sometimes I was so messed up and didn’t have clue  _

Sirius was pulled into tight hug, and a kiss on the head, just like before

_ When I done it over I’ll wear it just for you I got your name written here in a rose  _ _tattoo_

‘I never forgot’

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo got your name written here in a rose  _ _tattoo_

‘Come inside’

* * *

_ This ones for the mighty sea mischief gold and piracy this ones for the man who raised me taught me sacrifice and bravery _

Remus was internally screaming 

_ This ones for our favorite game red and gold we waved the flag this ones for my family name with pride I’ll wear it to the grave _

He pulled Sirius into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, feeling Sirius’s arms wrapped around him

_ Some may be from showing up others are from growing up sometimes I was so messed up and didn’t have a clue _

‘Come inside’ he said

_ And when we’re done and over I’ll wear it just for you I got your name written here in a rose tattoo  _

Once inside he picked Sirius up and dipped him back into a kiss

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo I got your name written here in a rose  _ _tattoo_

‘I missed you’ he whispered

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo I got your name written here in a rose  _ _tattoo_

‘I missed you too’

* * *

_ This one means the most to me it stays here for eternity a ship that always stays the course the anchor for my every choice _

‘Hands’ Sirius said and turned on the music. Remus laughed ‘really? Now?’

_ I rose that shines down from above I signed and sealed these words in blood I heard em once sung in a song it played again we sang along  _

Sirius put his hands on Remus’s shoulders Remus put his on Sirius’s waist

_ You’ll always be here with me even if your gone you’ll always have my love your memory will live on _

They slowly started to turn in a circle moving around the room 

_ Some may be from showing up others are from growing up sometimes I was so messed up and didn’t have a clue  _

Remus twirled Sirius around and pulled him closer looking down at him

_ And when it’s done and over I’ll wear it just for you I got your name written here in a rose  _ _tattoo_

Sirius layed his head on Remus’s chest 

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo I got your name written here in a rose tattoo  _

They paused and Sirius looked up at Remus

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo with pride I’ll wear it to the grave for you _

‘Why’d you stop?’ ‘Because of this’ 

_ In a rose tattoo in a rose tattoo signed and sealed in blood I would die for you  _

And he pulled Sirius into a wonderful passionate kiss


End file.
